Together
by AriesPrincess-Slyffindor
Summary: Victor Krum is coming back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This time not as a school boy for a competition, but as a student teacher. Will romance blossom between a certain Gryffindor and this student teacher? Will a friendship be lost to d
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Chapter One- Intro

She was so beautiful. Everything about was beautiful. Her wild hair, her chocolate brown eyes, her smile, her laughter, her angered face, her annoyed expression, and her strength.

What really made her desirable was the fact that unlike the rest of the female population, who giggled and pointed him to their girlfriends, she seemed to ignore him, as if she hated him.

In fact, he remembered the first time he saw her.

Flash back++++++

He walked into the hall as Albus Dumboldore announced Drumstrang. The reaction was as he had expected, giggles and gasps followed by awkward silence. Then he heard her, Hermione Granger, the wild hair girl, say something that made him feel insulted.

"Ron there is nothing especial about him. he is just a Quidditch player."

"Bloody hell Hermione! Just a Quidditch player! He is the youngest bloody seeker on a professional team! I'll get his autograph if I could." Say the red hair boy, Ron.

End of Flash Back+++++++++++

He could not wait to see her again. He was going to England, To Hogwarts, as a student teacher. He'll get to see her again and maybe he will ask her this time.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione

Chapter 2- Hermione

In muggle London Hermione Elizabeth Crystal Granger was packing up. It was the last day of summer before she had to leave for Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger had changed a lot, during the summer. Not a huge make over, but she was now taller; and had decided to dress like a girl no more baggy clothes, after all she had promised her parents to live a little, and enjoy life. Her mother had told her she is a beautiful girl and hiding herself under baggy cloth just because she thought know-it- alls can't be pretty or have fun, is just dumb. Her hair was longer and not so much bushy, but curly.

Hermione had turned 18 thanks to the use of time turner, so she was of age.

She also had promised that this year, her last year would be her best year. She was going to be herself. No more bookworm, Miss Know-it-all I have no life. She was going to continue on being the smart girl she was, but she was going to show every one she knew how to live life.

She was taking her laptop, her CD player, her wide screen TV, and her stereos with her. The muggles had decided to have their own club this year, and Dumbledore had agreed with their request.

Hermione was made Head Girl, and Blaise Zabani was made Head Boy.

Blaise might have been Draco Malfoy's best mate. But he and Hermione were friends, or at least they did not hate each other.

This year a lot was going to happen. Secrets would be revealed. And a friendship would either be lost to darkness or strengthened for good.

Hermione was happy she was going back; she had missed her friends, Ron, Harry and Ginny so much. She missed Hogwarts! She missed school( guess something never change no matter what!).

" I wonder what this year will bring us"

With that she went to her dreamland, not knowing what fate and destiny had planned for her. Not knowing that a certain boy was waiting for her.

I CHANGED SOME PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER SO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3: Home Coming Of The Heads

Chapter 3- Home Coming Of The Heads

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

6:00- Beep Beep Beep

Hermione turned off the alarm, got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

♥♥♥♥

When she was clean and refreshed, Hermione got out of the bathroom to get ready for the train ride. Since she was of age and had the permission to use magic out side of the school, she used her wand to dry her hair. The she decided to get dressed. She wore under belly faded jean with a light blue tank top with a matching jean jacket, and light blue high heel sandals.

After getting dressed she decided to put on some make up. She put on a little blush, silver eye shadow. Then she cast spell that made it water proof, so when she brushes her teeth after break fast, she would not need to redo her make up, and save time. She decided to wear her lip-gloss after breakfast.

She leviated her thing down the stairs into the living room, by the door. She then went to the kitchen to eat.

"Mornin Mum! Mornin Dad" she said to her parents.

" Good morning Pumpkin" her dad said.

" Hey sweetie would you like some pancakes?" her mother asked Hermione sweetly.

" Sure Mum"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

After Half hour, her had breakfast, brushed her teeth, double checked her stuff, and got in her parents' car on the way to the train station. She was leaving with the early ride at 7. After saying their goodbyes to each other, Hermione got on the train, to go back to Hogwarts, where Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster off the school was waiting for her.

Hermione went to the Head Compartment, when she opened the door she saw Blaise Zabani, waiting there.

" For a moment Hermione, I thought you missed the train." He said, smiling.

"Sorry I'm late. But you should know I would never miss my train, especially not when it involves HOGWARTS!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"I know, but you're usually early" he said, teasing Hermione "being Miss-Know-it-all and all, you know."

" Shut Up Blaise! So how is your love life with Millicent? " Hermione asked.

" Great! How bout you Mia, any boyfriends?" he asked with knowing smile, that said I-know-something- you-don't-know. " Did you know there is a new Student teacher?" he smirked.

" Really? Who is it? What subject? Come on Blaise, stop smirking and spill or I'll make you!"

Hermione was dieing to know.

" Well, I'll I can say is that you know him…." but he was interrupted " so it's a boy? Is it a Weasley? Is he young? Old? Fat? Skinny? Well?" Hermione interrupted him.

" Do you wanna know or not? Ok then let me talk no interruption!" he said, " well he is older than us for sure … 'no duh! Mr. Obvious!' " I said no interruption, ok then he is tall, dark haired, you know him, he is a nice guy, he is a friend, he is well, no more you have to wait and see" he said smirking.

" Blaise you ass! " Hermione sounded annoyed.

Any the rest of the train ride Hermione continued on trying to get some thing out of Blaise. But she was not successful.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I MADE SOME CHANGES SO PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	4. Chapter 4: Albus Dumbledore’s Interesti

♥Chapter 4- Albus Dumbledore's Interesting Chat♥

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

While the Heads were on their way to Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was having a really interesting conversation with the new student teacher, Victor Krum.

"Victor, Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabani are this year's Head Boy and Head Girl. The Heads have great responsibilities, such as the organization of the school balls, Hogsmede trips, and not mention they have to organize the time for the prefects to patrol. Then there are the 7th years' NEWTS. As long as Hermione stays in her level, which is on top of her classmates, and has all her duties under control, I see no problem in you and her, having a relationship." Albus Dumbledore said smiling the wicked smile, and any one that knew him well, could see the undying twinkle in the Headmaster's kind eyes.

Victor looked shocked "but! How did you know, I was going to ask you that? Never mind that, isn't it against the law for me to be a relationship with a student, Sir?"

"No, there are laws stating that there are no student and teacher relationship, at least until the student is of age. But there is no such law saying no student teacher and student relationship." Albus said smiling," but I see no problem in a student and teacher relation as long as love is involved, my boy!"

"Thank you, Headmaster!" Victor said, and then he thought to him self now I only have to ask Hermione'.

"But just be careful about pregnancy!" he said teasing the young man, the twinkle sparkling in his old and blue eyes.

"Sir! Off course, and I have a feeling we won't be going that far, at least not until she graduates. Sir" Victor said, blushing, not knowing Albus was teasing him.

"Now, I think you should go and rest, you are going to have interesting year ahead of you. And the Heads have arrived; you don't want to ruin her surprise, do you?" Albus asked.

"Off course not! I can't wait till tomorrow to see the shock on her face, and Headmaster, thank you again, for everything". Victor said and with that he left, to unpack his things.

When Victor was gone Albus turned to the portraits and told the rest of the headmasters and headmistresses, "He is in for some shocks, as well." He said smiling.

"Hermione will tell him when the time comes, Albus" Hogwarts first Headmaster, Frun

Dumbbooble said.

"I know that Frun, but this is going to be a _**very very interesting**_ year!" Albus said, emphasizing the last part of his statement while twinkles in his kind eyes were shinning to a level where you'd be stupid if you did not notice it.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I MADE SOME CHANGES SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Heads Common Room

Chapter 5-Heads Common Room

When the Heads arrived it was already 9. They saw Dumbledore waiting for them at the door leading to the Great Hall.

" Mrs. Granger, Mr.Zabani Welcome back!" Albus Dumbledore smiled at the Heads.

" Hello, Headmaster" Hermione said.

"Good Morning, Sir!" Blaise said, smiling.

"Come on in, I'll show you to your Dormitory, and on the way I'll explain everything to you. Don't worry; your things have been moved there, already. Now if you would follow me, please." He said.

On their way to their new dormitory, Dumbledore described their common room for them. Hermione and Blaise were both fascinated by their advantages as Heads, and when they got to their common room every detail of Dumbledore's description was there.

The common room was big and beautiful. The powder blue walls and the light royal blue furniture gave the room a relaxing mood. In the left corner of the room, right beside the kitchen, was a little sitting area, with a coffee table, and Hermione noticed that her stereo and the CDs were are in the sitting area. She liked that idea, listening to music and drinking her coffee.

The kitchen was like green land, with light tea green wall, and lime green furniture, and lime green cabinets. The refrigerator and the freezer were full the kitchen had a stove, a microwave, and a muggle coffee maker on one of the counters.

The gym room had dark red walls and it had all muggle and wizardry sport equipment and large pool.

The library however had stonewalls and stone floor. Dumbledore had said it has all the books that were school library, including the ones from the restricted section, it had muggle books, and any time a book came out they publishing company would transfer one to this library. There was also a computer lab in this library.

Upstairs there were 4 bedroom and each room had a king sized bed, a walk-in-closet and a bathroom. The bathroom had a shower stall, a big bathtub, a toilet, and 2 sink and above the sinks was a big mirror. The bathrooms also had a closet for the towels, and other stuff, and there was also a waterproof TV and a waterproof radio in each bathroom, so that the user would enjoy their stay. 2 of the 4 rooms were guest rooms in case the heads had friends over for the night.

Blaise's room had Celadon green walls with dark green furniture, the bed sheets were dark green with silver art work on them. Hermione's room had mauve walls, with black furniture, and the bed sheets black silk and had red roses on them.

Hermione loved the Heads Common room, for the past six years, she worked so hard and it was definitely worth it. Blaise however was shocked when he got the badge, because he was the 3 best in the their classes. It was always 1) Hermione Granger, 2) Draco Malfoy and then it was himself. But then Dumbledore told him that Mr. Malfoy's lack of manner, and his attitude towards the other students, lost him his chance as the Head boy.

When the Heads were over their shock they decided to go downstairs to discuss their responsibilities as Heads with the headmaster.

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6: Duties & Advantages

Chapter 6- Duties & Advantages

Albus was sitting in his office talking to Frun, while he waited for the Head to come so they can discuss their duties.

" Albus , that twinkle in your eyes always ment trouble! What are you thinking? What do you have in mind for those two inncent children?" Frun asked.

" Do you not trust me , my old friend?" Albus asked the twinkle still shining in his blue eyes.

" I do Albus, but this has nothing with trust, and you know it old friend, it about you finally losing your marbles" Frun said.

" well thank you for sharing your theory but i'm afraid we have company" Albus said, just then they heard someone knoking on the door.

" come in"

Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabani walked in the the Headmaster's office and politely said their hellos.

" Good, now that you are here we can discuss your duties, resposibilities, and advantages.I will start by the first two. As Heads it is you duty to report any kind of miss-behaviour to the staff and the head of the houses thaat are invovled in the situation. But you also get the advantage to take points, give points, and give detention, and may also take a perfect's badge if he or she is abusing his or her powers or simply not doing anything at all. You may also punish by canceling the student's priviliage of going to hogesmede or any other events. You are in charge off organizing the pewrfect's atrolling timetables, and you also have to patrol once in a while. You are to organize all school dances, and special events. Come up with themes for dances, who will go and who will not go." Albus said, then he looked at Hermione and asked " Miss.Granger, I will provide you with a room for your group, or you can just use the room and of the requirements. Which you prefer?"

" if its not too muc, i would prefer an actual room, sir." She said politely.

" Alright! Then you also can decorate the room along with your friends, you have the permision to go to hogsmede any time, thats another advantage, as heads you can go to hogsmeded any time you wish!" Albus said.

" Now about your library priviliages: well I know both of you love books, and enjoy reading and both of you seem to be interested in dark arts, and other arts that are restricted in our library for anyone, other than the staffs, but I believe you have worked harder than any one in the past 6 years and deserve especial priviliages when compared to any of our Heads. I thought you should know that you two have been the two most hardworking students who have ever walked into **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**." Albus said truthfully.

The two teenagers were screaming inside and burning wih pride and pleasure of what the had just learned, but they were polite enough and acted like mature 17 and 18 year olds, not wanting to disappoint their Headmaster.

" Thats all! Any questions?"

" No Sir" Hermione and Blaise said at the same time.

" Alright you may go and rest tomorrow the rest of Howarts will be here, they will arrive tonight but it will be late, and you will most likely see them tomorrow in the morning. Good Night!"

" Good Night sir!"

"Good Night Headmaster"

With that the Heads left Albus's office and to their dormitary to unpack and then rest.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7: The New Student Teacher is…

Chapter 7- The New Student Teacher is…

Next Day:

It was breakfast and everyone was eating and talking about their summer vacations. None of knew about the new that they were about to receive about the new student teacher, and none of them knew what this year was going to be like, what sort of advanture would the Golden Trio face this year.

At the Gryffindor table the united Trio and Ginny were chatting.

" So Hermione Who is Head Boy? Is he a RavenClaw? A Hufflepuff? Is he hot?" Ginny Asked.

" Well, How the Hell did You know I'm Head Girl??" Hermione asked faking a surprised looked.

" Stop Hermione! You were never good at lying so stuff it1 and beside you are the most cleverest witch who ever walked into Hogwarts, Dumbldore would be dumb to pass the badge to any one else!" Ron said.

" so Who?" Ginny asked again.

" Blaise Zabani"

"WHAT???!!! ZABANI AS IN MALFOY'S BEST MATE!!!!??" Harry Asked.

The whole was looking in his direction.

"yes, you got that right" Hermione said calmly as if it was no big deal.

"WHAT? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS DUMBLEDORE THINKING???!! THAT'S THE THING WAS HE EVEN THINKING?!?! HE IS A FREAKING SLYTHERIN!! AND WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS??!! HAVE YOU LOST IT TOO?" Ron was getting a lot of attention.

"YOU KNOW HERMIONE, RON IS RIGHT, I MEAN YOU SO COOL, LIKE ITS NO BIG DEAL AT ALL! HAVE YOU ORGETTEN THAT HE IS MALFOY'S BEST MATE! OR THAT HE IS SLYTHERIN! OUR ENEMY! OUR ENEMY'S BEST FRIEND! HE IS A SLYTHERIN! A FUTURE DEATH EATER! NOT TO MENTION HE IS A SLYTHERIN! YOU CAN'T BE HEAD GIRL , YOU HAVE TO GIVE UP……" Harry was interupted by Hermione.

" HARRY JAMES POTTER! SHT UP! I HEARD IT WHEN ROALD SAID IF I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE SAME BLAISE ZABANI IN SLYTHERIN, I DON'T NEED YOU TO REPEAT IT AGAIN! I NEITHER DEAF NOR STUPID POTTER.BUT IAM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CHILDISH BEHAVIOURS AND BELIEFS! HARRY JAMES POTTER AND RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY YOU ARE 17 YEARS OLD NOT 2, DON'T YOU THINK IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO ACT LIKE 17 YEAR OLDS AND GET A LIFE! WHY DO YOU HATE SLYTHERINS SO MUCH??!! ALWAYS SAYING SLYTHERINS ARE MEAN, SLYTHERINS ARE BAD, SLYTHERINS ARE DEATH EATERS, SLYTHERINS ARE MURDERERS, SLYTHERINS ARE COLD AND HEARTLESS! SLYTHERINS THIS, SLYTHERINS THAT! WELL LAST TIME I CHECKED PETER PETTIGREW WAS A GRYFFINDOR ! OR WHAT ABOUT BARTY CROUCH JUNIOR HE WAS NOT A SLYTHERIN! NOT ALL SLYTHERINS ARE BAD, EVIL, MONSTEROUS, MURDEROUS DEATHEATERS LIKE LUCIUS MALFOY! MAYBE IF YOU HAD A LITTLE RESPECT FOR THEM, THEY WOULD GIVE YOU SOME TOO, AND IT WOULD BE REALLY NICE IF YOU TWO STOPPED BEING SUCH NUISANCES, AND GOT A LIFE AND TRIED TO BE ALITTLE MORE MATURE, AND NOT A PAIN IN THE ASS!NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND I AM GOING TO THE HEADS DORMITARY AWAY FROM YOU TWO IDIOT DUNDERHEADS AND TRY TO COOL OFF!" Hermione said angrily, then looked at Ginny and asked if she wanted to come and see the place, and Ginny agreed, and walked out of the hall following Hermione, but befire leaving the hall she turned to Harry and Ron and said " Idiots!"

In the Hall, Hermione had just bumped into someone but she was not in the mood of staying around so she just mumbled the word sorry and walked away, not even looking at the guy.

But was stopped when the person called her name:

" vait Hermione"

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Ginny & Hermione

Chapter 8

"Vait, Hermione!" the voice said.

Hermione turned around and was shocked to see Viktor Krum standing behind her.

" Viktor! What are you doing here? How have you been?" She asked.

"Vell, I'm fine thank you, and I am the new student teacher for the flying lessons and DADA classes! How are you Hermione?"

"I'm ..." but Hermione was interupted byGinny who had finally caught up with her. "Hey, there you are Hermione! Oh... I'm ... I'm sorry did i interupt something?" Ginny asked after she realized who the man was.

"Of course not, you silly goose! Let's go! I can't wait for you to see our common room – it's sooo pretty! Come on, lets go!" She then turned to Viktor and said, "Good night, Professor!" Ginny also said good night to the new student teacher, and left in a hurry with Hermione.

Viktor watched as Hermione walked away, he couldn't help feeling a little hurt_. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? _He thought to himself as he headed back to his room for the evening.

"Hermione, is he the new student teacher?" Ginny asked Hermione as they entered the Heads' Common Room.

"Yes, Gin, he's the new student teacher," Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

But as soon Ginny saw the Common Room, she forgot all about about a certain student teacher and looked around with a expression that showed she was in total awe "Wow! This common room is soooo big, and sooooooooo amazing! Look at all the colors and all the stuff! Is that a TV? And that must be the stereo you told me about! Oh my! You are sooooooooooo lucky, you have your own freaking pool, your own gym, you own library and kitchen! Ooooooooooh, Hermione you are soooooooooooooooo lucky! You know what - I'm actually going to study this year, and if I study hard enough maybe I'll make Head Girl next year!" Ginny gushed dreamily as she imagined herself in the luxirious common room.

"You know, I studied so hard for 6 damn years and it finally paid off! This is sooooooooo exciting! Ginny, Dumbledore says there are books in this library that are restricted in the school library for everyone but the professors. You can't even sign them out with a professor's permission! I also get the right to go to Hogsmeade any time I wish!" Hermione told Ginny excitedly. After a moment's pause, she added, "Oh! I almost forgot! Come on, I want to show you my room! I know you'll love it!"

"Okay! Let's go! I want to see your room!"

Hermione was right, of course, and the moment Ginny walked into the room, she immediately fell in love with the room.

" Oh, you are sooooooooooooooooooooooo lucky! I wish I was you!" Ginny exclaimed, her voice tinged with a little good-natured envy.

" You will be next year!" Hermione assured the younger girl.

Hermione and Ginny went back downstairs after Hermione had changed into some muggle clothes. She chose turquiose underbelly capris and a light blue cami, with blue striped tennis shoes. Ginny borrowed some of Hermione's clothes, selecting dark green underbelly capris paired with a light green tank top and green striped tennis shoes. They sat on one of the sofas and talked about their summer vacations for what seemed like hours… Finally, Ginny asked the all-important question...

In the Great Hall stood a very shocked Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, both looking like they had been double-slapped. The watched as the their two best girl friends (not dating, just friends who are girls) walk out of the Hall.

The whole hall was silent, everyone for their own unique reasons. Harry and Ron were just in total shock and stood frozen with their jaws open. Hogwarts' staff were just as surprised to see the perfect Miss Granger just blow up at her two best friends, about the Slytherins' rights no less.

Slytherins didn't quite understand what had just happened, while the Gryffindors were in total shock and felt somewhat betrayed. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were just shocked to see a Gryffindor yell like that at another Gryffindor in public just to defend their house's enemy, _Slytherins_.

Just then Viktor Krum walked into the Great Hall. Everyone was so stunned with Hermione's outburst that the only girl who tried to catch Krum's attention was Lavender Brown. Unfortunately for her, Viktor was too busy thinking about his Hermione to pay her any attention.

Albus decided now was the time to break the silence. "Well, that was our Head Girl Miss Hermione Granger, and our Head Boy is Mr. Blaise Zabini," Blaise stood up as the Slytherins cheered, "and here is our new student teacher Professor Viktor Krum, who will be assisting our DADA and Flying Professors for the next few weeks until he's ready to handle the classes himself. Welcome, Professor Krum," Albus Dumbledore greeted him as Viktor took his seat between Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

Viktor simply sat down and quietly apologized to Albus for arriving late, being sure to ask if he had missed anyting. After apologizing, he began to eat, his mind still on his Hermione.

After a while, Albus realized Viktor was in his own world and decided to ask, "Viktor, is something bothering you?"

"How did you know, sir? Never mind, vell, sir it's Hermione, I mean Miss Granger, I saw her on my way and we were talking. I asked how she vas doing, and she vas about to answer vhen Mrs. Veasley interrupted us, and Hermione vas a little bit harsh. She sort of ignored me, and I have been vondering if I did something wrong. I apologize i have not been myself for a vhile, sir," Viktor finished remorsefully.

"Oh no! Viktor, you did nothing wrong. Let's just say Mr.Potter and Mr.Weasley screwed up again and upset her, and you were probably the first one in her way and she was harsh to you. She will probably appologize to you first thing in the morning," Albus said, his eyes twinkling knowingly.

"Thank you sir, i think I am going for a valk! Good day, Headmaster!" Viktor said, his mood already brightening.

"Good Day!"

Back in the Heads Commons Room:

"Hey Hermione, can i ask you something?"

"Of course, Gin!!"

"Well, did I ... did I... okay here goes nothing… Did i interrupt you and Viktor earlier?" Ginny asked, with a look of concern on her face.

"No, you silly thing! Of course not! He just asked me how i was, and I was about to say fine, but I guess I forgot when you mentioned my common room! I swear you did not interrupt anything!" Hermione assured her. Almost as an afterthought, she added, "Besides, there's nothing between us!"

"Well Hermione, I think you were a little bit harsh with our new professor! I swear I saw the look of hurt in his eyes! Like you had just double-slapped him or something! But do you know what else I saw?" Ginny asked mischievously.

"What else did you see?" Hermione responded warily.

" I saw _love!_ Hermione, the man still loves you!"

"Ginny, you're delusional! About the supposed 'hurt look', I'll just apologize tomorrow in class, but about your second theory - You need to go to St. Mungo's and check yourself in to the mental section! I mean, are you completely insane!?!" Hermione exclaimed as she laughed at Ginny and her stupid ( a/n: we'll see about that) theory.

"Hermione, you're supposed to be the smartest witch of your age, but you can be so stupid at times! It's obvious he still Likes you!" Ginny declared.

Hermione just laughed in response.

"I'm serious, Hermione!"

"Ok! You really need a reality check now! Ginny, he's 22 and he's very welll-liked among women all around the world. He can have any pretty, smart, and rich girl anytime he wants! And I.. well, I'm just a 18 year-old teenage school girl! Besides, we are just friends!" Hermione told Ginny, as if she was annoyed but Ginny knew that Hermione was enjoying the coversation every bit as much as she was.

"That didn't stop him four years ago," Ginny countered. "He was 18 and you were 14! He had all these outrageous, good-looking girls covered in make-up throwing themselves at him, but he chose you, Hermione Granger! The school's cleverest witch who chose to remain pretty naturally! He took you to the Yule Ball and made all the girls in the school jealous of you! You were not his fan, and you even ignored him whenever he came to the library to talk to you. You had his attention from the beginning, because you were being you, not caring who he was! You attracted him without even meaning to!" Ginny told Hermione truthfully.

"That was 4 years ago, Ginny!"

"So?"

"So?" Hermione echoed incredulously. "What do you mean, 'so'? He can't like me! He doesn't and you are just trying to make me admit something that is not true! So drop it! Just drop it, Ginny!" She pleaded.

"Whatever Mia. He likes you, maybe even more than like, maybe he Lo..." but Ginny was interupted by Hermione who threw one of the sofa's pillows at Ginny. The younger girl wasn't expecting it, and the pillow hit her right in the face.

"Ginny, don't even go there! You hear me!" Hermione threatened.

And that's how it began - the girls had a huge pillow fight.

While Ginny and Hermione were enjoying their little pillow fight in the Heads' dormitory, Viktor was walking around the school to clear his mind and find a way to talk to Hermione In the meantime, it was getting quite messy in the Gryffindors' Common room, as the boys of the Golden Trio sat on the one of the sofas still in shock about the morning 's situations, both occupied by their own thoughts. Both were feeling a little... guilty for making their best friend so mad. Harry was ashamed of his behavior and Ron was mad at himself for making Hermione so angry on their first day back.

Lavender Brown, however, observed their silence from a totally different point of view. She practically threw herself at Ron, asking him if he was okay. " Oh, Won Won are you okay?"

'This woman does not seem to understand. We are not dating anymore, Bitch so leave me alone!' Ron thought to himself, getting very annoyed at Lavender "Oi, women! Get off me!" and pushed her off of himself, "Don't touch me, okay?'

"Oh, come on, Won Won, don't you like me anymore?" Lavender asked, already near tears.

"Do not call me Won Won and no, I don't like you. l never did, so just leave me alone!" Ron spat, getting angrier by the second.

"Hmm ... I don't see what you see in that Mudblood anyway! She's just a bloody know-it-all bushy-head who has no fun in life! But I know how to have fun, I know how to make you happy, yet you chose her over me! I mean, honestly, look at how she betrayed the Gryffindors! She was defending a bunch of slimy Slytherins! Did you not hear her yell at you!?! How can you like that monster? You two are always arguing anyways, so what's the point of dating her? She'll just dump you on your first day! She is a filthy Mudblood! She is not worthy of your time! SHE IS A MUDBLO..." but she never got to finish her sentence because she was roughly pushed down by a very, very pissed off Neville.

"Don't you dare call her that! At least she isn't a ho like you! So what if she's always studying or if her hair is bushy? It's better than being a dumb bitch like you!" Neville roared. "And now you like Weasley! You didn't like him at breakfast since you were so busy trying to catch Krum's eyes. But did he pay attention? Of course not! Why? Because he knows you aren't worthy of his time! DON'T EVER MAKE FUN OF HERMIONE IN FRONT OF ME, BROWN YOU HEAR ME? OR ARE YOU TOO DUMB TO UNDERSTAND? You will never be half the woman she is, so never, and I repeat NEVER INSULT HER AGAIN JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE JEALOUS! And, just so you know, she's not even interested in Ron, go ask her yourself if you don't believe me!" Neville yelled at her and walked out of the Gryffindor room, leaving a very scared Lavender on the ground, and very shocked Gryffindors staring in bewilderment.

Somewhere around the castle, a very confused Viktor was walking around thinking of ways to get Hermione to realize how feels about her.

'M_aybe I should just confront her, tell her how I feel and get it out!' _He thought to himself. '_No! that vill just upset her! How about I write to her as a secret admirer! No! She knows my hand writing! I guess i should just ask Albus for some advice'_ With that, he decided to walk towards the lake and just relax for a while.

What he did not know was that Neville longbottom was already there, thinking about his reaction towards Lavender Brown.

When Viktor saw him there, he turned to leave, but it was too late, Neville had heard someone behind him. "No, wait! Stay, don't go! I'm leaving." Neville said as got up and preapred to leave. When he saw who it was, he stuttered, "S-Sorry, Professor! I'm leaving! I have to find Hermione anyway. You can stay if you'd like. Good day!"

"Vait! Longbottom, is it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Are you a friend of Hermione? I mean, Miss Granger?"

"Professor Krum, you don't have fake it! I think a lot of us know you still care for her," Neville said sympathetically. "Speaking man-to-man, I think you should just drop the act, and go after her. Just forget about Ron if you think he's a problem because she doesn't like him that way! Now, I have to go and find my girlfriend and then we both can go look for Hermione. Good Day!"

Viktor silently waited until he was out of view before whispering quietly, "Thank you Neville! Thank you!"

Neville and his girlfriend Luna were having a late lunch, both having forgotten about the time and having to go to the kitchens to eat.

"So Luna, did you find them?"

"Oh no! But I know where they are! Hermione and Ginny are in Hogsmede,that what the portrait on the Heads Dormitory told me. Neville whats wrong? You're not being youself?"

"nothing, and you're not being yourself either! You are always cheerful, and acting wierd, whats up with you?"

"I'm not being me, because I am worried about you, you are not happy, Nev! I see it in you eyes, Whats happened?"

"Nothing .. I just... I blew up at Brown!" Neville confessed, his cheeks turning red.

"Why? What did she do? I mean you are so patient, she must have down something really bad to get you pissed enough to blow up, so whats she done?"

" She... She called Hermione a Mud... a MUDBLOOD! And she ba- mouthed her."

"Oh no, she didn't!?! What else did she say?"

He explained everything to Luna, about his reaction to Lavender, and about his little chat with Viktor. Luna just listened patiently, and after he finished, she looked him in the eye and said quietly, "You are a very good friend, a very kind boyfriend, and I love you."

She kissed him, and as he finally pulled away, grinning like a mad man, he said, "It's good to have you back, love, and I love you, too!"

They kissed again, this time more passionate and heated, full of comfort and love for each other.

Hermione and Ginny were having a splendid time together shopping in Hogsmeade. Hermione bought five short dresses that she could wear in the dormitory, while Ginny bought a pair of black shorts with small red stripes running down the sides.

They decided to eat their dinner in Hogsmeade since it was already six in the evening. They settled on The Three Broomsticks, and ordered their food along with two non-alcoholic butterbeers. As they started to head for Hogwarts, they decided that Ginny should sleep in the Heads' Guest Room.

On their way back to theschool, Ginny brought up the morning disscusion again, which restarted the argument that lasted the whole way back to school.

"HE LIKES YOU!"

"HE DOES NOT!"

"DOES!"

"NOT!"

"DOES TOO!"

"HE DOES NOT LIKE ME, AND THATS FINAL!"

" YOU DON'T KNOW THAT, I SAW LOVE IN HIS EYES!

"MAYBE IT WAS TOWARDS YOU!"

"EWWWWW!!!! HERMIONE YOU ARE SO BAD! HE LIKES YOU!"

And so they continued arguing back and forth, neither one willing to give up. It was after 8:00 when they reached the school, and it was nearly 8:30 by the time they made it to the Heads' Dorm. Hermione asked the Potraits if Blaise was in their Common Room yet, but they said he hadn't shown up yet. So, Hermione gave the password, and they entered the Common Room, with Ginny headed towards the Guest Room still arguing her point.

" He likes you, Hermione! You're denying the truth!"

" He does not!"

"Does too!" With that, the redhead disappeared behind the door of the Guest Room.

"DOES NOT!" Hermione yelled after her and went into her room, all the time thinking about the possibilty of what Ginny was saying being true. She changed into her PJs and got into her bed, and immediately fell asleep, but her last thought before she fell into her dreamland was..

"_Could he really still care for me after 4 years? I guess i'll just have to wait and see!"_

Alright! Thats it. Finally done! That was one long chapter! Just so you know its 3,122 words. Can't believe! Thats the longest chapter I've written for this story! Anyways hope you like it! And i decided to take a beta! So hopefully all my mistakes will be fixed! My BETA isNynaeve80. So yeah! Please Review and let me know what you think! I am grateful to all those who review and help me fix my mistakes, and also cheer me to continue on writing! So please continue in doing so and click on the submit review button and make me happy with your reviews, whether critical or good!

Thanx

DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva


	9. Chapter 9: Hermione Appologizes

Chapter 9

Beep! Beep!

It was 6 am. Viktor got up and got into his running suit and went for an hour of fresh air.

He would be back at 7 to take a shower, eat, and do some reading before heading to class. He would leave for class at 8:30, half an hour early; after all, he couldn't possibly be late on his first day.

In the Heads Common room, Ginny and Hermione were up as well. They had planned out everything the night before. Every morning at 6, they would get up for an hour of swimming, then shower, eat breakfast with Millicent and Blaise, hang out with them and chat or read and then finally head to class.

Ginny and Luna have both transferred from 5th year to 7th year. They both studied like two freaks during the summer, they studied and got through their examinations, all in two months; an experience they both wished not to repeat ever again. But knowing it was for good cause made them go through all the crazy moments and the breakdowns. They knew the war was heading their way and they wanted to be prepared, or at least have the chance to graduate from Hogwarts, before getting killed.

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny wanted to become healers. They decided to take Advanced Potions with Professor Snape, Advanced Herbology with Professor Sprout, DADA with Professor Lupin and Professor Krum, and they all had a spare period to round out their schedule.

Classes

DADA ------ R. Lupin & V. Krum

Potions ------ S.T. Snape

Lunch

Herbology -----P. Sprout

Spare period

Ginny and Hermione headed towards the Head Gym, where they would spend the next 45 minutes swimming and 15 minutes using the treadmills.

After Hermione explained the use of treadmills and other muggle fitness machines, and their benefits, Ginny was impressed by what the muggles came up with. After an hour of working out, the two showered, got into their school uniforms, taking their morning stuff with them, and then head downstairs to the Heads' Kitchen where they Met Blaise and Millicent.

" Hey Blaise! Hey Mill! " Hermione greeted her two friends.

" Hey Mia!" The two Slytherins returned the greeting to Hermione.

" Hey Ginny. Ginny this is Girlfriend Millicent Blustrode, but we all call her Mill. Mill this Ginny Weasley."

" Hi, You can call me Gin! "

" Good morning Gin "

" So Ladies What do want for Breakfast? " Blaise asked the three girls.

" _You_ cook? Haha!" Ginny was giggling, not believing her ears, Blaise Zabani, Draco Malfoy's best mate cooked. That's something you don't hear every day out of a Slytherin.

" Why is it so surprising? Is it because I'm a guy? A pureblood? Or a Slytherin?" Blaise asked curiously " because, these 2 ladies over here still find it shocking that I'm able to cook, even after 6 years. Anyway, what do want for Breakfast ladies?"

" Pancakes" Hermione and Millicent replied together.

" Same" Ginny responded.

" Coming right up, ladies." With that said, Blaise smiled and turned around to start his work.

And very quickly, Ginny became friends with the two Slytherins. She learned so many interesting facts that morning that were both shocking and funny. For instance:

Blaise…cooking…which he is very good at!

He is the only Slytherin Guy who does not care about blood status, and the only reason he has not said a word about his friendship with Hermione was because Hermione did not want to see Harry and Ron's reaction unless it was absolutely necessary.

He was not going to be like his father and become a Death Eater. He and Millicent would run away and elope, if they had to.

And most important of all: Hermione's friendship with Blaise and Millicent dated back before Hogwarts.

" How is that possible? Are you a pureblood? Because if you're not, you could have known before you got your letter! Or if you are, it explains why you are so smart and intelligent and a know-it-all"

"Ginny! Ginny!"

"Why didn't you tell us before? Are we not trust worthy?"

"GINNY!"

" Yes?"

" I do trust you, but this is not about trust! No I'm not a pureblood, but I do have a secret. When the time comes, I swear I'll tell you! If I tell you now, you might get hurt and I can't afford to lose you! You are one of my best friends!" Hermione pleaded with her.

" Why can't you tell me now? What will happen to me if you do?"

" Through you Harry will know, and through Harry the enemy will find out the secret and will all be doomed." Hermione responded flatly.

" Who is the enemy? You don't mean Vold…Volder…Voldemort! Do you? And what do you mean doomed?"

"Yes, we mean Voldemort, and by doomed we mean the whole Wizarding world will disappear!" Millicent exclaimed. In a softer voice, she added, "That's why you must wait for the right time for us to tell you the truth! Can you do that, Gin?" Millicent asked.

"Yes, I understand and yes, I can wait!" Ginny responded.

"Oh, look at the time, it's already 8:30! We have only half an hour to get to class! Come on, let's go!" Blaise said leading the three ladies out of the Heads' dormitory.

With that, the four friends left half an hour early for their first lesson of DADA of their 7th and final year at Hogwarts.

It was 7 o'clock and Viktor had returned from his walk around the school. He headed upstairs to take a quick shower before starting classes. After showering, Viktor got dressed and head towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast. When he arrived he saw that every one was already present. Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, sat on his usual spot in the middle of the teachers' table. To his left sat Remus Lupin DADA, who will be observing him for the next few months. Going down the line, next sat Minerva McGonegall Transfiguration professor, then Pomona Sprout (Herbology), Madam Pomfrey (the School Nurse) and finally Irma Prince (the Librarian). On Albus's right sat a very moody Severus Snape (Potions), followed by Viktor's empty seat, then Fillius Flitwick (Charms), Rubeus Hagrid (Care of Magical Creatures) and finally Sybil Trelawney (Divination).

When he sat down, he looked around the Great hall, trying to find HIS Hermione, but to his disappointment she was not there. When he finished his breakfast, he headed to class, half an hour early.

DADA Classroom:

Once Viktor got into the classroom, he saw his love, the love of his life, sitting in the back corner of the class laughing with 3 of her friends. Two of them he did not know, but the other one was Ginny Weasley - he was sure of it.

All of a sudden, Hermione turned around and caught Viktor Krum staring at her. She felt a pleasant burning sensation in her heart, not knowing he felt the same thing in his heart. She broke their eye contact and smiled shyly at the young professor, greeting him with a cheerful. "Good Morning, Professor".

Her 3 friends turned around automatically and greeted him politely as well. Ginny poked Hermione in her ribs, and Hermione got up and walked towards Viktor handing him a piece of paper, then retuning to her seat.

He didn't get a chance to read it, because right at that moment the class accompanied by Lupin walked into the room.

" Good Morning Everyone! This is Professor Krum, who I will be observing for the following months. Now, how was everyone's summer?" Lupin asked the class.

The class all spoke up at the same time, making it impossible to understand. Remus Lupin looked around the room to see who he would ask first, and noticed that six of his students were having their own conversation. Hermione was not that sort of student, so he decided to let go. However, Ronald Weasley had other plans.

" Hey Zabini, got ditched by Malfoy, didn't you?" He smirked, while the class snickered.

"Mr.Weasley, Sit down, please!" Professor Lupin said.

" Ronald no one asked you to talk! Or are you trying to be the hero? You're just Potter's sidekick, so keep your mouth shut!" Ginny snapped, while her five friends laughed at Ron.

"That's enough! "

"You little bitch! He is your brother! Why are you siding with those losers! You traitor!" Parvarti yelled at Ginny while smiling at Harry and Ron.

" Look, Patel, shut your trap, and stop flirting with Harry! He wouldn't date you even if you were the only girl on earth. Besides, Harry has enough sense not to betray his feelings. Someone who can't face and believe their own feelings doesn't have real feelings to begin with! He likes Ginny and everyone knows it!" Millicent said.

" No one asked you, you Slytherin Whore!" Lavender came to her friend's rescue.

"Enough!"

" My girlfriend is not a whore. She is not the one who sleeps around with all the guys - you are, so that makes you a whore, Lav-lav!" Blaise shouted back.

"I said ENOUGH!" Lupin bellowed, but no one listened to the Professor. Viktor was so nervous, he didn't have the faintest idea what to do.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ron shouted, and suddenly, instead of hitting Blaise as planned, Hermione was thrown against the wall.

"Aw!" She got up slowly, wincing from the blow. Pointing her wand at her target, she yelled "Incendio!" and suddenly Ron was on fire." AWAWA!"

Ron started running around the class like a moron, trying to take his robes off, but he wasn't having any luck. Lavender and Parvati were screaming and the rest of the class was either laughing or too shocked to do anything,

Suddenly Lavender cast "_Densaugeo_" on Hermione, which caused her teeth to grow. " That suits you, Granger! It suits your ugly face! You know why guys don't go for you? It's because you're ugly! You are a disgrace to all women! Look, now you look better, those pretty teeth on your ugly face looked wrong, now you look like what you are - a Mudblood!"

Blaise was about the curse Lavender when Remus Lupin stopped the fight, "That's enough! Miss Brown, 50 points from Gryffindor for mistreating the Head Girl! Mr. Weasley 60 points from Gryffindor for starting this argument. Ms. Patel 5 points from Gryffindor! And you will be serving your detentions with me for the next two weeks!" The Gryffindors all groaned. First day and they already lost 115 points, plus three people had detentions.

Lupin continued. "Ms. Weasley and Mr.Zabini, don't speak that way in my class again! All six of you," he said, pointing at Luna, Neville, Blaise, Millicent, Ginny and Hermione " along with the four of you," pointing at Ron who was still running around the class like a moron, Harry, Parvati and Lavender, "will stay behind after class, I need to speak to you!" Then he looked at Ron and said "Stop running already! _Finite Incantatem_!" and the fire went out. "Now everyone get back to your seats or I will deduct more points."

After that, there were no more outbursts in class. The bell finally rang, and they were pleased they didn't have any homework. Everyone left except the ten Lupin had asked to stay. After closing the door, Remus turned to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny and said, "Explain yourself! What were you four thinking! Don't you remember that Draco's Father is a Death Eater! "

" Yeah? What about it? " Ron asked stupidly.

"Yeah? Yeah? Really Ron, why don't you use your brain? We just made ourselves look like enemies! We might be mad and pissed at one another, but we never fight each other in public, not right in front of Draco! Do you understand what we just did?" Hermione asked.

" I'm not dumb, Mione! But what does that have to do with Malfoy's father"

" Weasley are you really that dumb are you playing dumb? Seriously, dude! Voldemort's whole goal is to break apart the Golden Trio, well the Golden Quadrate. If Draco tells his father about today, Voldemort will surely try to break up the bond between you four. One or all of you will get hurt. Well, Hermione is one of my best friends, like my sister and so is Ginny and I don't want them hurt. He will use your emotions, feelings, weaknesses and your loved ones against you, and in the end you will lose! This is a war Weasley, if you give enemy a clue or a sign, you will lose. The key to winning is to always be ahead of your opponent, and in the Dark Lord's case, he is good at playing with your head, and getting not just one step but three or four steps ahead. We can't afford to give him that! Do you understand?" Blaise explained.

" Blaise is right mate! This is a war, and no matter what, we can't lose! Not to Voldemort! Not to that murderer!" Neville said.

" You too?" Parvati asked.

"What?" Neville asked confused.

"Traitor!" Lavender accused him.

"He is not being a traitor, Lavender! It's called House unity, exactly what Voldemort fears the most: His house uniting with his enemy's house - his second weakness! His first is not having the ability to love or feel love or stand lovers. If anything, Neville is being mature, unlike your boyfriend and Harry!" Luna said defending Neville while stating a fact.

" Luna is correct Ms. Brown. Now if this problem is solved, you may go to your next class. Just tell me what you have."

"Gin, Luna, Neville and I and those two," pointing at Harry and Ron who were ashamed of themselves but too proud to admit "have Potions as well, and those 2," pointing at Lavender and Parvati " have Divination."

"Alright here you go. This for Severus, this for Minerva and this for Sybil! Harry, I want you to stay behind; I wrote to Severus to excuse you! Viktor, Albus wishes to see you in his office."

Harry & Remus

" Harry what's on you mind? You have not talked lately. What's bugging you?"

"Nothing, sir."

"_Harry!"_

"Ok. Ok! Well it's about Hermione and Ginny. I messed up!"

"_That,_ you did."

"Hermione is like the sister I never had, and hurt her, and it makes me mad to know I'm the cause! I mean, we've fought before, but this is different! I think she's hiding something from me, like Dumbldore always does! I don't want us to fall apart. Ron is my best friend, but Hermione is my sister, just from different parents. And Ginny, well I was rude to Hermione, and you know how those two are, one always defends the other. Sometimes Ginny even defends Hermione against her own blood, like today! They're like so… agh! I don't understand them at all! And let me be honest, everyone knows I like her, we are dating after all, but she has been ignoring me since yesterday's situation in the Great Hall. She did not even come back to the Gryffindor Common Room last night. I don't want us to fall apart either." Harry confessed.

"Well Harry, give them time, then apologize to them and see what happens."

"What about my feeling that Hermione is hiding something?"

"All I can tell you is wait for the right time, and time will answer your question. To defeat the enemy you shall have to wait for the right time. Let it go for now, and you can worry when the time comes."

"Thank you, Professor."

They sat there and chatted for a while longer, and when the bell rang, Harry ran to catch up with Ron.

Blaise and Millicent arrived late for class, gave the note to McGonagall and sat down. Minerva helped them to catch on with the class. When the bell rang they made their way to the Heads common room.

Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville and Ron were also excused. They were given the instructions and told to work in groups of five. The 4 did not speak a word to Ron, but just talked among them selves, which made Ron sad, and left out. He blamed himself, however, knowing it was his fault Hermione was mad at him. When the bell rang, they didn't give Ron a chance to talk, choosing to head straight to the Heads Common room.

After lunch, all six of them had Herbology, and then Millicent and Blasie had Potions, while Ginny, Luna, Neville and Luna had a spare period. Luckily, nothing happened the rest of the day, which they were all grateful for. That night, the six friends all stayed in the Heads room, fearing attacks from the Gryffindors.

Viktor retired to his chambers after his chat with Albus. All he could think about was the letter Hermione gave him earlier.

_Dear Viktor:_

_I'm sorry for my rude behavior. I was mad at Ron and Harry. Hope you can understand me. Im very glad to see you, and wanted to say welcome back. _

Hermione 

He grinned happily. Knowing Hermione was happy to see him again made him very excited. There was still some hope left for him after all! That night he slept very well…dreaming of _his_ Hermione.

Finally. Im done. I should tell you im grounded for my math mark, and my dad is not home now so I got the chance to write this chapter. I'll try to update soon.

Again I want to thank Nynaeve80, my beta.

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10: The Announcement & the New

Chapter 10 – The Announcement & the New Room mates

September went by as fast as it had arrived, just for October to arrive. It was one beautiful morning in the second week of October and the weather was a bit chilly but not cold. Outside of the castle, the sight was so beautiful and breathtaking. The sky looked as though it was clothed in a beautiful dress, the lightest shade of blue, and the dress had little cotton shaped white shapes sewn on its blue fabric. The green grasses of September had decided to wear their new red and orange robes to show off. Some of the trees in the Forbidden Forest had their green hats on and their brown coats; however, some had been more daring and enjoyed the wind with their green hats.

The Hogwarts students were all seated at their House tables eating breakfast and chatting with their friends. Today even the Heads and their four friends, who usually ate in the Heads kitchen, were present. The Headmaster had an announcement to make, and while he had already talked to the Heads, it was part of the tradition for them to be present when he announced it to the rest of the school. The Headmaster stood up at the staff table and spoke "Silence!" Now all the eyes in the room were on him and everyone was looking and listening to Albus Dumbledore, wanting to know what he had to say. "In two weeks we will have ball. Some might remember the Yule ball we had 3 years ago, and this will be very similar to that ball, except this will be a Halloween Dance. The Heads will be in charge of this task and the prefects will help them. Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini have confirmed with me that they will have a meeting with the prefects this evening at 7 o'clock and inform them of their tasks and duties. They will also provide them with the necessary information for their houses. They have also asked me to inform the prefects to meet in front of the Heads' Dormitory." He paused and then concluded his speech, "That is all; you may head to your classes."

With that said, the students rose and headed for their classes. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Millicent and Blaise headed for DADA. While waiting outside the class for Professor Lupin and Professor Krum, they were joined by Lavender, Pavarti, Padma, Harry and Ron. Of course they all ignored one another, until Lavender could not take it any longer.

"Ooooooooooh Hermione? Well... Pavarti, Padma and I were wondering if you can tell us about the Ball. Is it going to be a formal Ball, or is it all costumes? Can we come to the meeting?" She asked, looking at Ron hopefully.

"No, Brown, you can't come to the meeting. There are three Gryffindor prefects who are going to attend the meeting that will inform you. Now cut it out!" Blaise said, before Hermione had the chance to talk.

"Humph! Fine! My Won-Won is a prefect, he'll tell me everything!" she said forcing herself on Ron.

The whole time in DADA, Lavender and her two girlfriends kept on hissing at Hermione, and continued doing the same thing in Potions, until the Professor had enough of their pestering.

"'Stop talking and brew your potion, Ms. Brown! If it will ease your pain, I am sure Weasley will ask you out! Get to work or I will deduct points for your immaturity!" Snape thundered. Neville told Millicent and Blaise about what Snape had said to Lav-Lav. It was lunch and they had come to eat in the Heads dormitory, once again avoiding certain group of people.

"Yeah, you had to see her face! It was priceless!" Ginny laughed remembering the mortified look on Lavender's face.

"Ginny is right, she looked paler than Draco Malfoy," Luna joined the conversation, "She looked quite scary actually."

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooh! I can't believe missed that! What else happened?" Millicent asked.

"Well Snape did end up taking points off of Gryffindor. You see, Ron defended Lavender naturally, and cost us 50 points for talking back. That's not all, either! Lavender continued on bugging me and cost us another 50 points! She kept talking about their private matters - you know Ron and her." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"I know it was quite disgusting for both Hermione and me; for Hermione mainly because he is like her brother and for me, he is my brother, so it was unbelievably gross!" Ginny exclaimed.

"The girl had no self-respect or dignity!" Luna said.

After they ate their lunch, all six of them headed for their classes and decided to meet again after classes to do their homework before the meeting with the prefects. Their afternoon classes were boring and went by quickly, thankfully without any drama. As soon as classes were over, they met each other in the Heads Common Room as they had planned and together finished their homework, reviewing it for the next day. Then they decided to relax and eat dinner at 6 o'clock. As they ate, they chatted.

"I have a suggestion for you and Luna," Hermione told Neville and Luna, "You know you basically live here already. You study here, eat here, and relax here, why don't you just move in with us? Millicent and Blaise share his room, so Neville can have the other guest room, and Luna can share with me or Ginny."

"Are you serious?" Neville asked.

"Absolutely!" Hermione replied.

"If it's okay with everyone, I see no harm in moving in with Ginny!" Luna said, smiling happily.

"Of course, it's okay with Blaise and me! You heard Hermione," Millicent said laughing.

"I'm cool!" Ginny said.

"Okay, then it's settled! When will you move in?' Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow!" Luna and Neville said together.

It was seven o'clock time for the meeting with the prefects.

♥♥♥

Review Please!


	11. Chapter 11: The Meeting

Chapter 11- The Meeting

It was 7 O'clock, and the prefects filled the Heads Dormitory. All the prefects were jealously looking at their surroundings. The Gryffindor prefects were Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. The Hufflepuffs were Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott. The Ravenclaws were Terry Boots, Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood. The Slytherins were Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bullstrode.

"Okay, evening everyone! We are here to discuss the ball! So if you want it to be formal, hands up!"

Susan, Terry, Ron, Draco and Hannah all raised their hands.

"If you want it to be a costume ball, hands up."

Ginny, Luna, Neville, Millicent, Padma, Blaise and Hermione raised their hands.

"Costumes it is" Hermione said.

"Now we are going to assign you all a job. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are in charge of the decorations. Gryffindor is in charge of the food, and Slytherin is in charge of the drinks. Hermione will take care of the music. Any questions?" No one raised their hands, much to everyone's relief.

"Great!"

After the Meeting…

"Phew! Everything is going as planned! You are going to move in with us! The Ball is planned out! I just hope the weather is good next week, because we are going to shop in Hogsmeade for our costumes" Hermione said cheerfully.

I know it's short, but it's better than nothing. Review Please!


	12. Chapter 12: The Staff Meeting

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk in his office, waiting for his fellow colleagues to arrive at the meeting, when he heard a knock.

"Come in." He said.

The door of his office opened and his colleagues, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum, Minerva McGonagall (also his lover) Fillius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Madam Pomfery, Irma Prince, Sybil Trelawney and Rubeus Hagrid walked in and sat down.

"Good evening!" Albus started. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini have just informed me about the dance. It will be a costume ball. Everyone, including all members of the staff are to participate!"

"Albus, do you honestly think I will go along with this ridiculous idea?" A snarling Severus interrupted Albus.

"Oh yes, you will, my dear boy, you will!" The twinkle shining dangerously in the old man's eyes. "But the staff members will have to leave when the younger kids leave as well. The first years to the fifth years are only allowed to stay until ten o'clock, and then they will be escorted by their Head of the house to their Common Rooms. The 6th and the 7th years can remain at the party until 2 or 3 in the morning if they so desire. The ball will begin precisely at seven o'clock. The staff will also participate in the activities and the games of the event. No exceptions," he added firmly, looking at Severus.

"Alright Albus, but would you like to inform us about the responsibilities of each of the houses?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"Oh yes, my dear Pomona! The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws are in charge of the decorations, Gryffindor will be in charge of the food, and Slytherin is in charge of the drinks. They are aware that alcohol will only be brought to the Hall after the younger ones leave, so it should arrive exactly at ten minutes after ten o'clock. Ms. Granger is in charge of the music."

"That's great, Albus but how will Ms.Granger take care of the music?" Fillius Flitwick asked, his expression turning curious.

"Ah, Fillius my old friend, I thought you would never ask. Yes, you have guessed right, she will be needing your help with some of the more ancient charms. After all, electricity does not work in Hogwarts. I have already charmed various items in the Heads Common Room for them, and I would like it if you helped her this time."

"Of course, Albus, it would be my pleasure!"

"If that is all, Albus, I wish to retire to my chambers. I have several papers to grade," Severus Snape said.

"Yes that is all. Oh by the way Minerva, Fillius, I would like to inform you that Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom have decided to move in with the Heads. Same goes for Ms. Bulstrode, and Ms. Weasley." Albus said, "That is all, you may leave! Viktor, I would like to speak to you for one moment, so would you please stay behind?"

"Yes, sir!" Viktor answered, remaining in his seat.

When everyone had left, Albus turned to Viktor and instead of wasting time, got straight to the point. "Have you made any progress with Ms.Granger?"

"No sir, not yet." Viktor replied, blushing.

"I thought so. Alright young man, I have an advice for you. Here is a copy of the school's rules. Maybe you can some how make her aware of these rules before you go on with your own plans, so she would not feel like she is breaking any rules." Albus said handing Viktor a book that had several pages marked.

"Thank you, Sir!" Viktor responded, his eyes lighting up.

"This dance will be a good opportunity for you to talk to her without being seen by other students. After all, you will be wearing costumes!" Albus said, and Viktor could see the twinkle in his eyes shine knowingly, as if Albus was planning something for him. "Females in Gryffindor are quite stubborn. I had a hard time catching Minerva, so my advice may be needed from time to time. Please do not feel shy – do come to me when in need of support or advice, young man." he said sincerely.

"Thank you so much, sir, I don't know how to thank you."

"How about catching her before the end of the year, that will be a great way of saying 'Thank you.' Also I will warn you: hurt her, and you will have all the staff and her friends ready to kill you. I imagine even Severus will be most displeased."

"Sir, I have no intentions of hurting her, and I would never hurt her on purpose, I thought you would know that by now. Thank you for you advice and help, sir! Good night, Headmaster." Viktor called enthusiastically as he exited the office.

Once alone, Albus turned to his fellow Headmasters and Headmistresses that were looking at him from their portraits and said, "It will go as we planned! Love will always find a way!"


	13. Chapter 13: Victor's Plan

Chapter 13 – Viktor's Plan

Hello! I know its been a long time since I update and I am very sorry about that! Anyways here is chapter 13. I know its short, but it's better than nothing, I will try and update chapter 14 and 15 soon!

"_Um …, How to give her the book without looking like a desperate fool?" _ Viktor thought.

_I can send it to her and be honest about everything'_

_**Yes and look like a total moron!'**_

_I can ask her to meet me and give her the book'_

_**What are you going to tell her, about why you are giving her the book?'**_

_I can tell to meet me as a stranger and give her the book'_

'_**You honestly think that she will be fooled?'**_

_I can .. I don't know..'_

_** How about playing as her secret admirer and then give her the book'**_

' _a secret admirer who sends her the school rule's book to his love! No way! Are you out of your mind!'_

'_**I am your mind, so I can't be out of me mind. Anyways, not just like that! You introduce her as her secret admirer; buy her gifts, "**__she'll feel that I am buying her". __**Then buy her gifts that wont make her feel that way, like flowers, and chocolate, and after a while, when you feel like she can handle getting the book, you send it to her, and continue to remain as a secret admirer , until you are both ready to face each other'**_

'_That will work! Yeah! You are a genius!'_

'_**Off course I am a genius'**_

Viktor jumped up and down like a kid, who had just been given a box of chocolate! He was grinning like a crazy fool and he did not even care.

'_**Alright! Now get to work'**_

'_Alright let's see, what shall I call myself? And how much information should I give away'_

After many tries, and many papers ripped into pieces, and thrown into the garbage, he finally finished the final copy, hoping it was good enough, for his first letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Hello! How are you? This might_

_Be very confusing. Getting a letter_

_From a stranger! Well, I'm hoping_

_Not to stay a stranger for too long._

_I wish to be your pen pal, for the year. _

_I am hoping we can meet someday._

_I hope you can accept this request and _

_Be my pen pal. Well bye for now!_

_Your secret admirer_

_p.s. you can choose a name for me, if_

_You don't like to call the secret admirer!_

"Well that will do for now! She can choose me a name, if she wants to." Viktor said to no one but himself, as he got up to go to Diagon Alley to buy a new owl, so Hermione would not recognize him. A very beautiful owl, just like Hermione. _'My Hermione'_

Review so I can update chapter 14 and 15!


	14. Trip to Diagon Alley & 2nd Staff Meeting

Chapter 14 - Trip to Diagon Alley & the 2nd Staff Meeting

Victor Krum walked down the streets of the alley, ignoring the stare and the whispers. He had just bought a new owl. _'Now I only need the perfect gift'_, he thought to himself.

He walked into the bookstore, going row by row, searching the shelves. It was only an hour later that he walked out of the bookstore holding a bag with the perfect gift in it and off course a smile on his face. He smiled, predicting Hermione's reaction, the look on her face.

He walked into a dark alley, tied the gift to the owl and told him to fly to Hermione. He wanted to avoid the risk of getting caught, so he had decided to send the gift then.

In Hogwarts

"Ok… So …Blaise, Mil, I'm going to start looking for music. See you guys later." Hermione said cheerfully to her friends as left the head's common room.

Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts, with a booklet in her hand. She got the booklet from Albus Dumbledore, after she had requested the names of all the students. She was going to go around the school and ask every single one of them for a song, that way the all had a choice. Then the heads and the prefects would vote for the best and would play it the ball.

While she was getting the songs, some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were planning the decorations, while the Gryffindors were taking care of the food.

*~ ~*

The staffs were observing the efforts of their students. All the staffs had similar thoughts, even though they were not aware of it. This year the students were working together. All four houses were trying to be civil towards one another. Even the Slytherins were trying to behave.

This was the second staff meeting since the school year had begun, and the staffs were discussing classes, study plans and their observations of the new truce between the four houses.

"They are all actually trying to be civil to one another."Panoma Sprout said.

"Even the Slytherins seem to be co-operative." Fillius Flitwick said, cheerfully.

"As good as it looks and sounds, I find it to be somewhat fishy." Minerva said thoughtfully, "and I have a feeling, it has nothing to do the Head's warnings. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins have not had a fight for 2 weeks. Even Malfoy, Potter and Weasley seem to be civil towards one another."

"I agree with Minerva, its strange. Malfoy hasn't even insulted . Stranger than that is the fact that Ms. Granger and Harry and Ron have not spoken after a month and three weeks. They are not speaking but they're not avoiding each other either." Remus said, worried.

"Remus, Minerva, I understand that you are worried, but as time goes by you will understand everything. As for the Golden Trio, Mr. Potter and have not apologized yet." Albus explained to his colleagues.

"Apologize?" Remus asked, confused.

"Apologize for what? And to whom?" Minerva asked quizzically.

"To Ms. Granger and her friends, for being immature and not growing up, off course! For holding grudges, especially now that everyone must work together."

"And for acting like Luscious Malfoy." Severus Snape added.

"Malfoy Senior?" Panoma Sprout asked, not catching on.

"Off course! Severus is right. Luscious hates muggles. He judges muggles. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are doing the same thing, only to the Slytherins. They're judging the entire house, forgetting that Peter Pettigrew was a traitor and he was definitely a Gryffindor. But no one judges the Gryffindors." Fillius Flitwick said, "Right, Severus?"

"Yes…" Snape began explaining "Albus is Right, Minerva! Give Potter and Weasley some time. After realizing that not only she is right, but also after weeks for not having her help with their home works, their egos will be crushed and they'll be begging for mercy." He smirked.

"I agree with Severus!" Albus said, sounding as smug as Severus.

"I just hope she goes a little tough on them. Like play hard to get, same thing with ." Severus said," They're far too nice to them; too forgiving."

"Yes, yes … let hope for some fun."Albus smiled, "Oh, and Severus, how is Neville doing, now that you don't freak him out?"

"Much better, but remember Malfoy is still in my classes and I have no choice but to be as cruel and hard on him as I was before," Severus explained "besides, imagine me as Lockhart, do you want to know how many accidents or deaths I will have in my class, in one period, with all these dunderheads?"

"True, True!" Albus Chuckled, along with the rest of the staffs, as they imagined a silly Lockhart-like Severus Snape.

Review Please. More chapters are coming up. I promised to update as soon as I can, and I did.


	15. Chapter 15: Ball Preparations

Chapter 15 – Ball Preparations

Hogsmede

Hermione/ Ginny/Luna/Neville/Millicent & Blaise

"Ok ... Um... so we go shop for our costumes and you girls go shop for yours." Blaise said hoping, not to be dragged around by the girls.

"But I was thinking we should all go together. I mean, it is a costume ball, right? And since your going with Mill and Neville with Luna, I was thinking you should match." Hermione explained to Blaise.

"Um … dude, she has a point!" Neville said.

"But shopping with chics is a nightmare. They take hours deciding which to buy and in the end they buy all of it." Blaise whined.

"Fine, you can go shopping but yourself, Zabani, and you can look as bad as or even worse than my brother. But don't you dare ask Mill to dance with you." Ginny said pretending to be angry at Blaise.

"Yea, don't you dare! Don't you dare to even think about it" Mill supported Ginny's response.

"Alright! Alright! Where do we meet?"

"Actually, we don't. We all go together. The store is in muggle London, but the costumes are so good!" Hermione said cheerfully, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Um… muggle London?" Blaise asked, skeptically

"What is wrong with that?" Mill asked very angrily, "Well? What? Do you have a problem with muggles?"

"No no no!! Mill it's not what you think… I mean I didn't mean it like that! Have a little faith in me, woman! I just meant, well... Um... I don't have muggle money." he said, sheepishly.

"Oh you are so silly! Hermione and I sent a letter to Dumbledore and he sent one to Gringots, and they've sent each of us some money from our own accounts," Luna explained "Hermione is keeping the money."

"So can we go already?" Ginny asked excitement in her eyes and voice.

"Ok, but how?" Neville asked.

"Floo powder. We floo from honey dukes to my place! My parents have today off, and offered to give us a ride to the mall, and will later pick us up, so we don't need to spend our money on a taxi." Hermione explained to her friends, "we will have dinner with mom and dad, and leave for Hogwarts at 8 O'clock and we'll be here by 10, since we are coming back by train. However, if you want we can stay for the weekend and leave on Sunday at 6 p.m, we can floo to honey dukes and walk to Hogwarts. That way we can have weekend in London and can just hang out and go sight-seeing, if you guys want."

"Ok … I say we leave today at 8, and take our costumes here and then we can go back and spend the weekend with your family and go sight-seeing." Ginny said.

"Why though? We can always magically send our stuff back here. Why go through all that trouble?" Luna asked.

"I have a better idea! I connected the fireplace in the dormitory to Hogsmede, so we can floo there anytime we want, but it is only the case, for the six of us, for our safety off course. So we floo to honey dukes from your place and then we floo here, I'm working on connecting our fireplace to yours, Dumbledore says, since its outside the wizardry world, its gonna be harder to connect and that I would some stuff from there to make it work, so maybe I can fix it by Sunday, for future times. Anyways we can floo and leave our stuff here and floo back for the weekend." Blaise said.

"Oh that's great! We'll do that! Saves us 2 hours, and we won't get tired." Hermione said, finalizing their plan "Let get going."

The six teenagers flooed to honey dukes, and from there to Hermione's home, where Hermione's parents were waiting for them to arrive.

"Hello, Pumpkin!" Mr. Granger said, hugging Hermione.

"Hi dad, hi mom" Hermione said, as her father let her go, so he can talk to the two boys.

"Hello, Mr. Granger, " the other five said.

"Hello Kids, and how many times do I have to tell you, to call either Jane or Mom." Hugging each one of the kids.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes!"

"Let's go then"

Mr. Granger drove them to the mall, and the six teens thanked him and promised to meet him at five o' clock sharp, right at the front door. With that, Mr. Granger drove away, and the six teens entered the mall. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Millicent and Blaise were totally mesmerized by the place, so amazed.

"You guys might want to close your mouths; normal muggles don't look like that when they walk in here. And you definitely don't want to stand out." Hermione told the other five, amused at the expressions. "Come on, lets go this way", leading the way, into a gothic boutique.

" …. Uh… this place reminds of Knockturn Alley!" Blaise said "but a welcoming Knockturn Alley."

"Yea …it's scary-looking and a little spooky but at the same time very warm and welcoming. Does that make sense?" Mill asked.

"No but I agree too. That is why I brought us here, actually. It gives me Goosebumps, but I like it! It's exciting. Besides it is not like other costume shops, you can mix and match. Do you like it?" Hermione asked Luna, Ginny & Neville.

"Yes" the three replied together.

"Well then, let the fun begin"

With that they began the search for their perfect outfit. They kept trying on different costumes, but in the end they all had their dream costumes.

Hermione  Vampire Bride

A beautiful black tubic puffed gown, the corseted area that hugged her curved figure, had four tiny diamond sewed on it, forming a diamond shape. The skirt of the gown, had curved layers, and on each end of the curves a black rose was sewed on. The black dress stood out on her ivory skin and her skin in the beautiful gown, they complimented each other perfectly.

The masked veil she chose was perfect for the dress; it was a mask with veil sewed to it, giving it the bridal look, but at the same time giving her the cover of not being recognized. The mask was black, but it was outlined by a silver braiding on the edges, and formed a diamond in the centre, the silver braiding was also used to outline the eyes' area. From centre, where the diamond shaped was located, one end of each of the two bow-shaped beadings was sewed while the other ends were sewed on the each corner of the mask. The veil was sewed to the bottom of the mask. To give the mask a finishing touch, the designed had sewed five feathers, dark turquoise leading to black.

She chose a black high-heel sandal that had small black diamonds and tiny white one sewed to it, in rectangular and flower shapes, giving it a soft, delicate touch and on each pair, at the back, just above the area hugging her ankles, a black bow was sewed.

To finish off her costume she chose a black multilayered collar-style necklace that would hug her ivory neck, making it and her neck stand out, and a black pair of chandelier earrings. As for hair and make-up, she was going to use a hot-red lipstick, a little bit of glitter to use on her neck area, her arms, since the dress was sleeveless, and on the skin area between her necklace and the corseted-top of her dress of to make her ivory skin glitter under the light. She decided to use some black, silver and glitter eye shadow for her eyes, and use little bit of blush. She also bought a black nail polish. She also bought a package of glitter-diamond hairclips so she should use it on the day of the ball.

Luna  Princess

A beautiful black and cyan tubic, mermaid-style silky dress that hugged her figure and brought out her eyes and her white skin; it was mostly black. On the chest-line a cyan-turquoise bow was sewed on the black silk. At the bottom when the dress flew to shape the mermaid tail, there was a cut, coming up to her right knee, but it wasn't the type that revealed skin, inside the cut was another layer, the cyan-turquoise layer. The turquoise-cyan silk was topped by a lacey turquoise-cyan fabric, giving the dress a gothic-chic and classy touch.

Hermione had told her that she could borrow her turquoise jewelry set. The necklace and the earring's pendant were the shape of a giant rain drop. She chose a titanium tiara, it looked almost real and not to blingy. She would were a soft turquoise/cyan eye shadow with a little bit of lip-gloss, watermelon. She was going to put some glitter on her skin too.

She was also going to burrow a black gorgeous, yet simple pair of high-heel sandals from Hermione. And to finish up her costume, she chose an elegant blue and white half-face masquerade mask that finished with gold glitter and gold colored braiding around the edges.

Ginny  Fairy

A turquoise mermaid style halter dress, with sparkled-lace layers. The ankle length dress, hugging her girly curves brought out the colors of her eyes. The dress was so delicate and beautiful, that Ginny had said, if she doesn't find the right guy, she'll marry it and live her happily ever after with the dress. To match the silver and sparkly stuff on the lace layer, she chose a pair of silver, sparkly pumps.

She would be wearing a light amount of Turquoise eye shadow, mixed with silver and glitter shadow to bring out her; after all they wouldn't be wearing their masks all the time. She was going to use glitter on her skin like her other two friends, and she would use a light gloss for her lips.

She also got lucky and after hours of looking, she was ecstatic to have found the perfect wings matching her costume; half silver, half turquoise, with silver designs on the turquoise half and turquoise designs on the silver half. And to finish up her costume, she chose an elegant silver and white half-face masquerade mask that finished with silver glitter and silver colored braiding around the edges.

Millicent & Blaise  Pirate

Millicent being Millicent, the outgoing, adventurous one, too adventurous for some one raised in pureblood household, had surprised everyone, even Blaise, when she had announced, she wanted to be Pirate, so she didn't have to choose a dress, because they were all pretty. However, that didn't stop her from choosing a costume that would make her look feminine.

And so no one had any idea on how to react to what she had pulled on them, when she walked out dress in mini off-shoulder, black pirate dress with a halter leopard-designed vest sewed to the corseted top, gothic tights, knee-length shiny leather boots and black pirate hat. It was such Slytheriny choice. It would've been sluty had it not been Millicent who wore it. The Girl made the most sluty outfits look classy. And although most pirates don't wear masks, she insisted on getting one; a black one with a black, silver diamond-like and dark-turquoise beading decorations.

Blaise chose a pair of black pirate-pants, a pair of black leather boots, that came up to his knees. A yellow-creamy pirate blouse, toped by a dark-brown leather vest, a red & brown belt. A red pirate scarf of his head and his eye-patch. He looked really good, but no where near as sexy as his girlfriend. And he told her, if she wore that outfit, she would wear a robe on top, because he didn't any "bastard" eying at his girl. To which Millicent replied "afraid of a little of competition, are you?" and giving Blaise a perfect reason to go on a sour-mood on them all.

Neville  Black Knight

He chose the costume no one expected to ever see him in or ever imagined him to be in; nice little Neville, dressed as the black knight! Black pants, leather hiking boots, black blouse, and a half black/black grey dressy robe on top with a white lion designed on the chest area, and finally a black robe tied at his neck, bellowing as he walked by. He also wore a pair of black leather gloves and on his black belt hanged a dagger and sword. He looked absolutely dashing in the costume.

* * *

After paying for their costumes, make-up, other beauty products, hair products, and perfumes, they decided to just hang out in the mall, check out all the stores. After all they still had two hours left to five o'clock and although Hermione has said, they can call her dad to pick them up early, they had insisted on staying, each of them wanting check out different stores.

The girls had fallen in love with not only the beauty shop, but surprisingly, surprising not only Hermione but the boys too, with the boutiques, and toy stores for kids.

"Oh my god! Look at this one! I can't believe they make these for children," Millicent cooed, adoring the baby-suit in her hands. "And the shoes are sooooooo small and adorable".

"Didn't you notice to baby section in the costume shop? They have an entire section just for kids and children" Hermione told her friend, amused by her reaction. "Besides don't wizards have stores for their kids?"

"We do! But not like this!" she said "hey, wait can we back and you can show me their baby costumes? Please!"

"Dear Merlin, Help Us! She has lost her mind!" Blaise said, sarcastically.

Millicent ignored him, as Hermione led them back to the shop; the store people welcomed them happily. When Hermione asked for the baby section, the lady led them their happily and she couldn't hold her laughter when she saw Millicent's awed reaction.

They spend the next hour there, checking out all the baby costumes; baby vampires, baby witches/wizards, baby tigers, animal costumes, gothic costumes and their props. Although they would not admit it, the boys have come to like the baby outfits too.

It was time to go, her dad would be picking them up in five minutes, as the were heading back to the front of the mall, all very tired and spent, they were discussing their plan for their weekend.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll get up early and finish all of our homework, so we can have Sunday to ourselves" Ginny said.

"Yea, I agree with Ginny. We can even preview for the next chapter for Monday, for another impressing period." Millicent said, "We will probably be done by noon, if we work at our best."

They all agreed. They all talked Mr. Granger as they got into his car. When they got home, after greeting Mrs. Granger who told them that Professor Dumbledore had flooed in and had connected their fireplace to their dormitory already, they flooed to the Heads dormitory, left their stuff in each of their personal rooms, got their school stuff and flooed back to the Granger Residence, for supper and their weekend.

I have put the link to their costumes below. I made these sets on Polyvore account and will use my account in the future for any visuals. PLEASE REVIEW.

Feedback is welcome.

Links to the Costumes can't be posted here for some reason: (Sets made by me on my Polyvore account)

Go p o l y v o r e dot(.) com , search for AriesPrincess~Slyffindor on the Member's Section. Click on my picture, scroll down to the section with the "collections", click on it and look for my the collection labled " Together - My Story" click on it and view the set of the costumes.


	16. Chapter 16: The Advice

Chapter 16 – The Advice

4 O'clock

"Honey … Harry… Love …. What's wrong?" Pavarti asked as she forced herself on him.

"Get off Me"

"What's the matter love? Is it Ginny? Is she bothering you again? I mean it's not your fault you like me, right? She'll come around, when she realizes you're too for her and right for me. Off course, I'll forgive her, for you", she said, as though she believed in what she had said, being Pavarti, she probably did.

"Get of Me"

"She knows you and I are meant to be, and well she is jealous. But I know she can't break up apart, because you love me and I love you, so what is bothering you. I know you'll never hurt me and I know you know your too good for her, and I know you want me, so im not worried about us, so you shouldn't be either" she went on, not noticing Harry shaking from anger, "now come on lets go somewhere private and I'll make sure your happy, if you know what I mean" she winked at him.

"I SAID GET OFF ME, YOU WRETCHED COW! I DON'T LOVE YOU; HELL I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU. I CAN'T EVEN STAND YOU! WE ARE NOT TOGETHER, NEVER WERE, AND NEVER WILL BE! I LOVE GINNY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? LEAVE ME ALONE. WHORE" Harry finally had exploded, when he was done yelling at her, he got and left the common room, not even acknowledging the fact that the people in room where staring at him, like he was mad.

* * *

Harry needed someone to talk to, so he decided to go to the DADA classroom, to talk to Remus Lupin. He didn't even knock and so had not idea on how to react or what to do when he walked in on a very naked Remus and a very naked Tonks, shagging on Remus's desk. He turned red, like tomato, as Remus tried to cover his wife's body with his own.

"Uh.. I'm sorry… I …. I … I'll just … go… and … well… uh… I … sorry … sorry…. Bye" Harry said, blushing, and turned to leave as fast as he could.

""No... No... Wait Harry! Just give us a few minutes to... Well, get decent" Tonks said, her voice husky, from the activities she was doing with her husband before being caught, by the Boy Who Lived.

"Oh… ok!" Harry said, head down, "I'll just wait outside."

* * *

Inside the Classroom

"We will finish this later, Love! I'll see you in the bedroom in an hour. Don't be late!" Tonks winked at her husband, as she headed to their room from the secret door in the classroom.

"Harry, you can come in now" Remus said.

"Um … Hi"

"Is there something you needed?" Remus asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Well yes… uh … no… I mean yes... sorry about that … ummm… well... Professor… Remus... I need your help… well…. With... Well... Actually… I need an advice… I mean, I love her, but I messed up! I messed up badly…what am I going to do? She won't talk to me; damn she won't even look at me! And when I get lucky enough to get her alone to talk, she yells"

"There are only two words she want to hear from you, well technically new but I guess, since it had apostrophe, well anyways. She wants to hear the words 'I'm Sorry'."

"Hu?"

"She wants you to apologize and mean it. She wants you to grow up, probably too much to ask, since you are like your father, James was my friend Harry, but he was an arse sometimes. He was stubborn and childish. He almost lost Lily because of it, and it seems you are in that very situation. Like father like son" Remus said, wisely.

"Ok?"

"You see… Lily hated when James picked n Severus, she always defended him. Lily usually ignored your father, because of that, but some miracle happened and your father got the chance to take her on a date."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you, Harry" Remus said. "You're doing what you father did; you are holding a childish grudge. Harry we are in a middle of war. We need unity and team work, we need to be united to defeat the … Voldermot… and yet you and Ron still continue to be like animals to the Slytherins, we need unity. If Malfoy provokes you, who he hasn't done so, just ignore him and don't pick a fight with them. Don't Be James, be your father, when you play Quidditch, be your father in bravery and risk-taking and loyalty but don't be your father in stupidity and grudge-holding, Harry"

"Ok. I 'll do that and I'll get Hermione and Ginny back, but I'll lose Ron"

"You'll get more that Ginny and Hermione. You'll make new friends and get some of your other old friends back. And well, Ron is like Sirius, worse than you. But eventually, he'll come around but Ginny will move on, and you'll be too late. Hermione will move on too, and you will lose your almost-sister as well. You could be too late even now, Harry. It's been months since you last talked to them. You could be late even now." Remus said, sadly.

"Ok … Well … I'll talk to her tomorrow"

"She won't be back until Monday" Remus informed him.

"Where is she?"

"She is with Hermione, and their crew, at Hermione's house" Remus said.

"Oh!" harry said, disappointed.

"You can ask Albus for a little help. Maybe you can meet her tonight." Remus said winking at Harry.

"Really? You think he will help?"

"Dumbledore will always help."

"Ok… thank… professor... Sorry about earlier... Thanks for your help... good night." Harry said, his face and voice had lit up with hope, as he left the classroom and ran as fast his leg could take him to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE


	17. Chapter 17: Apologizing

Chapter 17 – Apologizing

Albus's Office

"So I told him he can come to you." Remus's head inside the fire said.

"Alright. Thanks for that. Good night, Remus!"

"Good night, Albus"

Knock! Knock!

"Come in Harry"

"Um… Hi professor. How did you know it me?"

Albus said nothing, for a minute and then spoke "Remus."

"Oh… ok… well then you know why im here then?"

"Yes, let's go!"

"Where?"

"To Ms. Weasley"

"Now?"

"Then when?"

"Never mind… Let's go!"

With that settled Dumbledore flooed to the Granger's Residence, followed by a very nervous Harry Potter.

"Hello, Albus. You just missed them, the just flooed to Hogwarts, they'll be back soon"

Harry Floos in

"Hi"

"Albus… I don't think this is a good idea" Mrs. Granger said, eying Harry.

"Actually, I think it's about time, he showed up." Mr. Granger said "I was starting to think I was wrong about you, boy. But I wasn't, he aren't evil, love, you are just really stubborn."

Not knowing who was waiting for them at her house, Hermione, Ginny flooed in, laughing. followed by a laughing Neville and Luna, but laughter died on the lips as the four saw who was sitting beside, Albus on Hermione's couch; Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived.

Millicent and Blaise floo in.

"Um guys, you might want to move, any time now" Blaise said, but stop and stood still and he and his girlfriend saw what was the cause of their friends' statue-like poses.

The awkward silence was suddenly brought to an end by Luna's voice, who always sounded like she was singing "we can go on the staring competition but I wish to get comfortable before doing so!"

"Off course! Come on, Supper is ready. You kids go change and you're father and I will set up the table. Mark, love, can you get the two chairs from the other room, for Albus and Harry" said, Jane Granger.

"I'll help" Harry followed Mark.

And with that the six kid disappeared, Mark and Harry went to get the chairs, Jane went to the kitchen and Albus well, being Albus, just checked out the room.

* * *

~Supper~

Mr. Granger sat at one end of the table, and Albus on the other. To Mark's left sat his wife and his right his daughter, Hermione, beside Hermione, sat Luna, Ginny and Millicent, finally reaching, Albus's end of the table. Beside his wife, in a row sat, Blaise, Neville and finally Harry.

The girls were talking, probably trying to keep Ginny's attention so she wouldn't attack Harry, while the boys talked about Herbs. Albus, Mr. & Mrs. Granger just watched Harry eat sadly.

Blaise suddenly decided to break the ice and ask "So Potter what bring you here?"

"Well… I ….. I …. Look I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was and still am an arse, but I'm sorry. Hermione? Ginny?" he said, asking the two girls for forgiveness.

"Sorry isn't good enough! Harry, you need to grow up!" Hermione threw at him.

"And sometimes growing up, means making sacrifices. Can you do that Harry? Can you let go of the past and move on?" Neville asked him. At this Ginny looked up and looked up at Harry.

"Yes…. But I need your help… Hermione? Ginny? Forgive me?" he pleaded, not realizing his big mistake.

"YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU? POTTER? YOU JUST APOLOGIZE TO ME AND HERMIONE? WHAT ABOUT MILL? LUNA? NEVILLE? THINK YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR THAT? SUPERIOR? HARRY, YOU'RE NOT SORRY! YOU JUST WANT TO GET IN MY PANTS! WHAT HAPPENED? DID THAT WHORE REALIZE, YOU'RE A DICK AND DUMPED YOU? SO NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN CRAWL YOUR SORRY ARSE HERE AND EXPECT ME TO FALL ALL OVER YOU! WELL IT IS NOT HAPPENING. I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE. YOU ARE NOTHING ME NOW. JUST WHEN I MOVE ON, YOU WANT TO COME BACK. WELL IT'S TOO BAD. I'M DONE WITH YOU. DONE WAITING FOR YOU. WAITING FOR YOU TO GROW UP! BESIDES, I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND, AND I LOVE HIM!" Ginny screamed at him, before getting and running out of the room and going upstairs to Hermione's room.

Hermione ran after her best friend, and locked the door.

"So? Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"Your boyfriend"

"I lied"

"Perfect"

"Hermione, I don't like it when you smirk like that. What are you up to?"

"Not me, we!"

"We?"

"Yes," Hermione smiled and evil smile. "We are going to find you a boyfriend"

"What?!?"

"You are going to make Harry fight for you. You are going to make him suffer and pay"

"I am?"

"Yes. And so we are going to find you a Boy toy."

* * *

REVIEW!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HILARIOUS. SO REVIEW

ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE SETS ON POLYVORE


	18. Chapter 18: Finding Ginny A BoyToy

Chapter 18 – Finding Ginny the Perfect Boy Toy

Hermione's Room

"So …."

"So what?"

"Well, any restrictions? What's your restriction line?" Hermione asked coyly.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"Age limits? Looks? Any preferences?"

"Huh?"

"For your boy-toy, Ginny!"

"My what?"

"Boy-toy! The one we are going to get you one to make Harry jealous!"Hermione hinted.

"Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Absolutely not"

"Well, I don't think a boy is much of competition for him. Maybe a real man," Hermione continued evilly, "someone four years older than me; maybe even older; maybe a sexy twenty-three or twenty-four years old man!"

"Hermione!"

"What? It Could be so much fun! We'll pay him and he will do the rest!"

"Do What?"

"Make Harry jealous, Silly!"

"I said no!"

"OH MY GOD! I just got an idea! I'll make you a boyfriend, with potions & magic! We'll make someone dazzling and gorgeous. So when Harry wins the fight, we could destroy it!"

"Hermione, you should be in Slytherin!" Ginny said, smiling "Make me a perfect Edward!"

"From Twilight?" Hermione asked "I think he is overrated. Too good to be real even for a character. Besides Emmett is so much cooler and hotter"

"Nope, I want Edward; after all he is going to be my boy-toy, not yours!"

"That's the Ginny I knew!" Hermione said clapping her hands excitedly. "Besides, Emmett's mine, anyways!"

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"What about Viktor?"

"What about him?"

"Hermione!"

"Oh please! A little Competition won't kill him!"

* * *

Review Please! Also please tell me what you thought of the costumes on Polyvore. I will not update unless you tell me if liked the pictures and the outfits. So please review and tell me!

AriesPrincess~Slyffindor


	19. Chapter 19 Designing the Boytoys

Chapter 19 – Designing the Boy-toys

"Hair?"

"Black, jet black, messy"

"Eyes?"

"Emerald Green!"

"Ginny! That is Harry"

"Ok, ok! Gee. Again."

"Hair Colour?"

"Can we use funky colours?"

"Sure, I don't see why we shouldn't be able to do so."

"Ok then, Turquoise"

"Eyes?"

"Light blue-ish-grey"

"Dashing! Height?"

"6'5."

"Yumm-Yumm, style and personality?"

Classy, flirty, trouble-making, loving. God-like, and dreamy."

"so basically prince charming in Ginny-World?"

"Yes!"

"Ok!"

"Great! Well your turn Sister!"

"You know guys, if I wasn't with Neville, I would so join you. This is so exciting!" Luna said, with twinkle in her usually dreamy eyes.

"Well you still can."

"Ginny!"

"What! Hermione says a little competition never kills anyone."

" I did not. I said, it wont hurt him, since we are not together!"

"Yet" Luna said teasingly.

"Yes, yet." Hermione said, blushing.

"So anyways, Hair colour?"

"Jet Black, messy."

"ooooh…. Eyes?"

"Electric Blue."

"Delicious"

"Get your hands off my man"

" He is not even here yet, a little possessive aren't we, Granger?"

"shut up! Gin-Gin"

" Don't call me Gin-Gin, reminds me of Won-Won" Ginny said with disgust on her face, then quickly returned to her excited self and continued "so basically you want the mysterious, dashing, charming, and dangerous type, like Damon, no?"

"Who is Damon?"Luna asked curiously.

"Damon Salvatore, what a real vampire would be like." Ginny explained

"Yes, I want Emmett's sense of humour, with Damon's personality and character, in the physical description I told you about."

"Poor Viktor!"

"He signed up for it"

"Hermione!"

"Yes, that is me!"

"Now what?'

"we get to the exciting part, some-what difficult but fun none-the-less; shopping for ingredient, searching for spells and shopping for clothes!"

"Well then, lets get started!"

Review

Srry for the delay, im having university problems. But I wanted to update for so long. Here is one, if im lucky, ill post one more today. You have a hater to thank for. I got a review, someone hating on me for the story, this is how it goes:

"**THIS PHALED. It's such a phale you don't even deserve for me to spell phale right. First, you SPELLED VIKTOR'S NAME WRONG! You idiot! Have you ANY brains? You have no business writing a fanfiction if you can't even spell the main character's name right! Dumbass. Not to mention how many other grammatical errors there are. Do you even read what you right? Obviosly not. I would tell most people to get a beta but this fanfic just needs a new author. And your characters are completely wrong. Hermoine would never wear high heel sandals OR silver eyeshadow! Not to mention Dumbledore allowing VIKTOR (NOT victor) to run off and have sex with a student who is only sixteen! (I don't care about the timeturner) and a relationship between a student and teacher is pathetic. You could make it more interesting the a pat on the back and "go get you some" conversation.****  
****This fanfiction is shit. And you are pathetic. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written a flame for. I hope you use this flame to burn your computer. You have no use on fanfiction. And I'm sure the rest of the chapters are worse.****  
****Go die."**

The person is such a coward, reviewing as an anon. I never said I'm perfect, everyone makes mistakes,m besides I've mentioned before, I suck at grammar. But that's not reason for me to give up or die. So how about you go and die. And if you don't like it don't read it. And look at the category is humour/romance; not meant to be taken seriously. Also try reading some ss/hg shipping ( which I love, not complaing), that's a real student/teacher relationship. Again if you don't like, don't read, no one is forcing you.

Well to everyone else, review please. Thanks for reading. Btw, what did you think of the polyvore sets of their ball dresses and outfits? Let me know in the reviews.


End file.
